1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved plug connector for flexible coaxial cables and to a method for connecting same.
2. Prior Art
In the magazine Mikrowellen Magazin Nr. 3, 1977, the company Gore & Co. GmbH, D8011 Putzbrunn bei Muenchen, compares a flexible coaxial cable with a semirigid cable. The design of such a flexible coaxial cable includes an inner conductor made of 19-stranded silvered copper. The stranding results in the required flexibility and prevents the inner conductor from wandering within the dielectric layer during bending. A polyetetrafluorethylene is suggested as the dielectric, which substance has been stretched and therefore, as a matrix-like structure, it has a high proportional component of air. To achieve the necessary concentric structure, the dielectric material is coiled here about the inner conductor.
As is known, the covering reduces emissions or radiation to a minimum. With flexible coaxial cables the electrical values must be assured, even during bending. In the described coaxial cable this is achieved in that a silvered copper foil was overlappingly coiled onto the dielectric layer and this first covering is surrounded with a second covering of woven silvered copper wire. Finally, the thus-constructed cable is provided with a plastic exterior cover.
In a second publication in the same magazine, Mikrowellen Magazin Nr. 4, 1980, it is mentioned that a new cable construction will require new plug connectors. Such a new plug is not described in either of the publications with any specificity beyond simple suggestions.
There is a need in the art for a plug connector which fulfills the peculiar requirements of flexible microwave coaxial cables.